Playing Pawns
by katsparkle13
Summary: It's the 63rd Hunger Games. There will be betrayal, lies, and loss. Though they have different ways of showing it, each tribute wants the same prize. To be remembered. But is this possible when only one can come out? Still, even the pawns can hold the fate of the game. Capital citizens have POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Amber's POV**

_Swish Swish Swish_

The sound the grain makes right before harvest is the most calming sound I've ever heard. Ever since I was little, I've been coming out to the grain fields to clear my head. Sometimes, late at night my father would come out with me, carrying me on his shoulders. He would even bring his violin. My father had a dream to become a musician, instead of just the simple grain farmer he was. That would never happen of course. I guess everyone here in my district home has dreams that are impossible. At one time, my grandmother wanted to become a doctor. She knows more about medicinal plants than anyone here. However, since we're considered quite poor, she has to settle with teaching her granddaughter everything she knows.

Suddenly, I hear the grain behind me rustling. I expect to see my father coming here to join me, but instead I see my cousin Sage. "Hey, Amber," she calls out. She moves toward me. "Why are you sitting in the dirt? You'll ruin your nice outfit," she gently scolds, in a very good impression of my mother. Now, we may not own the biggest house or the nicest clothes, but my mother is obsessed with cleanliness. I laugh. "You are coming over tonight, right?" I ask. Sage smiles at me, "of course, the whole family will be there." I'm talking about the meal we have after the Reaping, where we celebrate another year of being safe. We also celebrate the harvest coming the next day. By whole family, I mean Sage as well as her younger sister and brother; my cousins Roy and Maize, and her parents, my aunt and uncle. My grandfather from the other side of the family, my uncle's father, lives with them, so of course he'll be there too. "I can't wait for your father's violin playing!" Sage exclaims. I don't respond though. My thoughts have wandered toward the Reaping, when I'll be forced to watch another boy and girl get torn away from their family. This year, my name is in the bowl 26 times. Sage can probably guess what I'm thinking. "Come on, Amber, let's go back. I've learned a new braiding technique, and I've been dying to try it out." She grabs my hand a little too forcefully, and leads me out of the field. She's taking me to my house, so her family must have already arrived. By the time we get back, I'm back to my old self again. As Sage thrusts open the door to our little cottage, we're both cracking jokes about what kind of outfit Calcius, our district escort, will be wearing. She bets on eye watering yellow, while I insist it will be pus green. We both are laughing now, and we wave to our grandmother who is just pulling her famous bread out of the oven. I spot half a chicken next to it and my mouth begins to water. We only get meat around once a year, but most families don't even get that. However, the butcher here knows that a loaf of my grandmother's fresh bread is worth the meat. We hardly ever have bread to spare, though. No one here in 9 does anyway.

Sage leads me towards the only mirror in the house, and proceeds to put my hair back in a hairdo that consists of four tiny braids leading into a ponytail. My mother and aunt come into the house, likely after gardening, and smile my hair. My mother compliments Sage's nimble fingers. I guess you could say I'm nimble too, but I don't really care much about hair to be honest. I know that Sage actually looks forward to the chariot races because she likes to see what crazy hairdos the stylists have come up with. The Games always make me a little queasy, but we watch the Parade together every year. Now my father and uncle have arrived home early from the fields. Neither comes into the house, for fear of dirtying the immaculate carpet, but they call for us to head to the square. Sage takes my hand and smiles. My mother puts her hand on my shoulder, and my aunt wordlessly places one on Sage's. Grandma doesn't follow. She can't stand the sight of children getting lead to the death, so Grandpa stays with her. We exit the house. It's time.

As we make our way to the square, I can't help but wonder if I'll ever see that little house again. I try to push the thought to the back of my mind as Sage and I join the other thirteen year old girls. Sage immediately goes over to a group of girls, and they all talk in hushed voices. I stand alone. I'm always the odd one out. I don't really have any friends at school besides Sage. You would think that I would be friends with her friends too, but I'm not. They seem to shallow for me, and they're always giggling about something. I know I should really smile more, but I just don't want to seem superficial. Because today's the reaping, they don't laugh at all though. Calcius walks on stage that almost forces a laugh out of all of us though. He's wearing lavender with blue peacock feathers sticking out of random places. His lips and eyebrows are electric blue. "Happy 63rd Annual Hunger Games!" He calls. Sage and I mumble " May the odds be ever in your favor" together. Her fake accent is rather good. "Let's start with the gentleman!" Calcius echoes. He reaches into the bowl. "Chase Earl!" A very thin sixteen year old walks up. His eyes look unafraid though. He probably won't die in the bloodbath then. "Now for the ladies!" Calcius grins a sickly sweet smile. My heart feels as if it's rising to my throat as he reaches into the bowl. Somehow, I know what will happen right before it does. "Amber Willis!"


	2. Tribute List

**Chapter 2: Gamemaker's POV**

I sit poised in front of the television with a notebook in my lap. As a Gamemaker, it is part of my job to watch the reapings and begin to determine who will make it through the bloodbath, and who likely won't. I switch the set on, just in time for the District 1 reapings. The girls name is Chardonnay, and she's predictably a volunteer from the 18 year old section. As many of the girls in her district are, she's really gorgeous. Her eyes sparkle with excitement, and I put a small star next to her name. Her male partner, though the same age, is different as can be. His name is Jett. He's rather homely in appearance, and he seems slightly robotic in nature. This means he's going to be a cold-blooded killer. A star goes next to him as well. I always love the pair from 2. I believe that they've had more winnings than the rest. They're both volunteers, although the 16 year old girl is slightly younger than usual. She's really quite tiny, but her eyes exert confidence, and she's lethal. What Agate Harrow lacks in size, her enormous partner makes up for. I immediately put a star next to Mason Darrel's name. I nearly laugh at district 3's pathetic excuses for tributes. The girl, Dayta (the names in 3 are just awful) comes from the 14 year old section, but looks 12. Her partner Cable is older, but so clumsy that he trips on the way up. They're both shaking. They'll be Bloodbath for sure. I'm instantly drawn to Coral from 4. She's 17, and strong looking. Her arms are quite muscular for a girl's, and as she's actually smiling on top of being a volunteer, she's obviously vicious. Maybe she's even mentally off. I star her because those who start the Games slightly off mentally make the most kills. Her partner is a volunteer, but he radiates stupidity. His walk looks more like a waddle. He actually flips his hair! No, I don't think Marius Ender is going to get very far. I realize I've put a star next to every Career's name besides his. Both from 5 are typical Bloodbath tributes. The boy is only 12, and the girl just sobs. Jenna from 6, despite being older than the previous tributes, sobs so hysterically that the Peacekeepers literally carry her on the stage. Her partner Henry actually tries to run away screaming. It's quite a dramatic Reaping. The pair from 7 couldn't be more different, though. They both walk on looking very calm. The girl, Elana, shifts her eyes constantly. She's pretty alert, and her partner Lyndon looks large and strong. I decide to put stars next to their names, as calm tributes from these districts are uncommon. There isn't much to say about the two from eight, except for the fact that the girl looks pretty spacey, and the boy looks pretty young, only about 13. I mark them down for the Bloodbath. The girl from 9, Amber is young as well. However, unlike the boy from 8, she doesn't shed a single tear. The boy, Chase, is older, but skinny. He does look confident and calm though. I debate with myself what to put for these two. Somehow neither of them seems Bloodbath type, so I leave them blank. District 10 gives us yet another dramatic Reaping. A girl around 15 falls to the ground sobbing, while her mother attacks a Peacekeeper. Both are given sedatives. The boy comes from the 14 year old section, but he's really pale and skinny. A little girl, maybe around 10, screams his name while sobbing. I believe they have to sedate her as well. I put down "Bloodbath" for both. District 11 surprises me. The two are both older, the girl is 17 and the boy is 18. They're both calm, and more healthy looking than the rest. I get a closer look at the boy Rowan, and I see his arms are extremely muscular. I put a star next to him, but leave the girl blank. District 12 is pathetic. The 14 year old girl, Hanna, is obviously sick. She walks on the stage with a hacking cough. Emory, the boy, is only 12. Bloodbath goes down for them. I review the list.

1. _Chardonnay Harris, 18 _(_star)_

1. _ Jett Calvin, 18 (star)_

2. _Agate Harrow, 16 (star)_

2. _ Mason Darrel, 18 (star)_

3. _Dayta Litton, 14 (Bloodbath)_

3. _Cable Jones, 16 (Bloodbath)_

4. _Coral Elliot, 17 (star)_

4. _Marius Ender, 17_

5. _Marissa Daniels, 14 (Bloodbath)_

5. _Atom Marcus, 12 (Bloodbath)_

6. _Jenna Ferrell, 16 (Bloodbath)_

6. _Henry Aston, 17_

7. _ Elana Birch, 16 (star)_

7. _Lyndon Elder, 18 (star)_

8. _Lacey Evans, 15 (Bloodbath)_

_8. Duroy Jenners, 13 (Bloodbath)_

9. _Amber Willis, 13 _

9. _Chase Earl, 16_

10. _Emma Equine, 15 (Bloodbath)_

10. _Nirel Nelson, 14 (Bloodbath)_

11. _Laurel Meyer, 17_

11. _Bracken Clint, 18 (star)_

12. _Hanna Yarrow, 14 (Bloodbath)_

12. _Emory Nair, 12 (Bloodbath)_


	3. Goodbyes

**Train Rides and mentors: Amber's POV**

I finger the seat of the velvet chair I'm sitting in. I look out the window of District 9's Justice Building. Strangely, I haven't shed a single tear. I think I may be in shock. I try to take deep breaths, but my breathing is so ragged. _It's okay. _I tell myself. _You got to spend 13 wonderful years with your family._ What am I thinking? Well, I know I'm going to die anyway. The door creaks slightly open, and Sage slips in. Tears run fresh down her face. She runs over to me, and holds my hand. One by one, the rest of my family comes in. My mother is clutching my father's hand so hard her knuckles are white, while he stares at the ground. My grandfather is wringing his hat and looking at the floor too. Aunt Amira is actually sobbing into a handkerchief, while my uncle struggles to hold her up. Even my grandmother is here. Someone must have run back to the house and told her. Maize sits beside me and puts her head on my shoulder. Roy plays with the knobs on a desk. They're both too young to know where I'm going. Maize is 8, so she'll find out soon, but Roy is only 5. Maize looks up at me with big brown eyes. "Amber, when will you come back?" She asks sweetly. I look around the room. It seems everyone except my grandmother is either crying, or looking hopeless. Only she stands proud. I look at her instead of little Maize. "I'll be back before you know it." I swallow, surprised that my voice only shook slightly. Grandma actually gives me a small smile.

"That's my girl." She whispers, and moves over to me. A small necklace slips into my hand. I look at it once, and see that it's pure gold, with a golden sheath of grain on the end. How could she afford something like this? "It was my mothers." She says, and places her own worn, leathery hand into my own. "I meant to give it to you for your sixteenth birthday." Tears have begun to form in her eyes. "Remember all I taught you about plants." She tells me. I nod. Now my father speaks up, lifting his eyes off the floor. "Amber, you won those sprinting races last month at your school, didn't you?" I remember coming home with a small trophy. "Just run, okay?" He asks. I nod again. Now Uncle Omri looks up. "There aren't too many trees here, but when you find one, Amber, you always shoot straight up the trunk. Just find some trees and hide." Now it seems everyone in the room begins to raise their voice. "Oh, she's excellent at hiding." Sage exclaims, and mentions all the times we played hide and seek, and she was forced to give up. "She's clever." Mother says softly. "She's spirited" pipes Grandpa. I offer everyone a small smile, and squeeze my grandmother's hand. "When I get back, you keep the necklace until I turn 16, it will be more special that way." I tell her. She barely has time to nod, before they have to leave the room.

Now I'm running my fingers along the soft fabric of the train seat. Outside my window, scenes of grain fields rush by. Calcius is talking about all the wonders the Capital will have in store, but neither Chase nor I are listening. Suddenly, the door bursts open and the two who must be our mentors walk in. The woman looks about my mother's age, while the man is closer to my grandfather's. Calcius clears his throat. "This is Aluma, victor of the 39th Hunger Games, and here is Garner, victor of the 12th. Aluma has eyes which look kind but alert, while Garner seems slightly out of it. Calcius leaves the room so we can talk about strategy. Chase seems pretty determined. "So what's the plan?" He asks Garner. Garner grins a slightly crazed grin at him. "My boy, I only have one tip for you." Chase perks up, while Aluma sinks slightly into her chair. Garner looks straight at Chase. "Kill everyone." Chase looks shocked, and I have to say I'm pretty disgusted too. This man is obviously insane. That figures. No sane person ever wins. Seeing the look on everyone's faces, Garner continues. "Now, everyone will tell you to come up with some elaborate strategy, but really all you have to do is kill each one. Why, even Aluma here made 3 kills in her Games." Aluma turns slightly white at this. With that, Garner leaves the room. It's completely silent in our compartment until Chase, his face as white as a ghost, goes to his separate compartment. It's just Aluma and me. She reaches over the table to take my hand. "I know I could tell you not to worry, but I really wouldn't be helping." I nod. She wouldn't be. "All you have to do, Amber, is to prove everyone wrong. I don't know what it will take, but I trust you to think of something." With that, she follows the others out, and I'm left alone.

I stare out the window until nightfall. Actually, it's rather calming. We've passed by district 8, with its gray buildings and cotton fields. Now we're heading through District 7, and I can make out hundreds of trees outlined in the darkness. I decide to go back to my sleeping compartment. I take off my Reaping outfit, and slip on the nightgown I've been given. I think of my family, giving me all those tips and saying that I can survive this. I finger the necklace. Maybe I can survive. At least, I'll put up a fight. I stay awake for most of the night planning. By morning, I've come up with a whole strategy. It's based on me proving everyone wrong.

As I walk into the breakfast compartment, and begin to place a muffin on my plate, I'm about to tell everyone what I've come up with. I stop myself just in time. I realize that I can't afford to tell my strategy in front of Chase. He's competition. As much as I hate to think like this, he is another obstacle in my fight to return home. So I keep my mouth shut until Calcius announces that we've arrived in the Capital. It's so beautiful. The buildings are outlined in pastel colors, and the streets are paved with colored glass. The outfits the people wear are like nothing I've ever seen. The people at the station are waving enthusiastically. I realize that they're waving at me! I can start getting sponsors now. I face the window, and wave back just as enthusiastically. Garner laughs loudly and turns to Aluma. "This one sure is a clever one! She's already started playing these people!" What he says doesn't seem too important at first, but when we disembark it hits me. Maybe Garner isn't so insane after all. He was telling Chase and me that we don't have to be the ones who are being played. Then it looks like I'll have to play these people like they've never seen.


	4. Costumes and Callissta

**Chariot Parade: Capricorn Elysium's POV**

It's time for the official start of the Hunger Games for us Capital citizens. Personally, I think the Chariot Parade is the dullest part of the Games because there isn't any action. However, my father is a well-known gambler around here. I guess it's pretty exciting for me to help him come up with who will win. At the Parade, we place our own father-son bets. They range from which tribute will have the most sponsors, to more fun ones, like who will kill who and how. We find our seats next to one of my father's good friends and his daughter, who at 13 is a year younger than me. "Hey, Cap, are you excited or what?" Callissta calls to me. "Yeah, I definitely am!" I say back to her. Callissta isn't the typical girl here, who will faint at the sight of blood and applies inches of makeup. She's really into the Games. I notice she's wearing a nice sea-foam green dress, with swirls of gold paint going up her arms, forming an elaborate design. Gosh, she looks really nice. Maybe she'll go to the theater with me, and we can watch the Games together on the big screen! I'm so busy thinking about this, that dad has to nudge me to show that the tributes have begun to come out.

Wow. The District 1 girl is really hot! She's waving at us with this perfectly white smile. I think she just waved right at me! Callissta sees the look on my face and laughs like crazy. I turn red, and focus on their outfits instead. She and her partner are dressed as peacocks. The eyes on their feathers look like giant jewels. I see dad smiling next to me, and I know that these are some favorites. The pair from 2 is next. They are dressed in ancient Roman togas, and on their heads are laurel wreaths. I know from history class that laurel means victory. I guess they're dressed like that because their district has won more than any other. The boy definitely has a chance at winning. He's huge! His partner is a lot smaller, but her stone cold glare tells me she one to look out for. I like district 2. All the crazies come from 2, and they're always fun to watch. District 3 looks ridiculous, as always. They're dressed as microchips, with lots of blinking lights. On any other tribute pair, this would have looked cool, but the girl looks small and pathetic, and her partner is just awkward. The two from 4 are dressed like the ocean itself. The girl wears a blue dress that shimmers and somehow moves like the waves. She surveys us with a look that says she's clearly above us. I see my father make a note. Her partner takes a far different approach. He's smiling and flipping his hair, and even blowing kisses! "He looks like an idiot." Callissta whispers. I nod. I think now might be as good a time as any, so I lean over to her. "Hey, Cali, you want to watch the Games together sometime?" I ask, my voice sounding confident. To my relief, she grins. "Sure, that sounds great." Dad pats me on the shoulder and gives me a thumb up. I settle down, much more calm, to watch the rest of the parade.

The two from are next. They're scientists, complete with lab coats. I have to say, that's pretty uncreative on their stylist's part. The pair from six is worse, though. I think they're supposed to be hovercrafts, with all the lights in their middle. Their stylists must be pretty idiotic. I mean, how could a freaking hovercraft look flattering on anyone? Even though both from 7 are dressed as trees again, I like their costumes. They both look like strong tributes too. I see that my father noticed this as well. Compared to these relatively okay looking two, the pair from 8 is pathetic. The boy is pretty small, and he's shaking. Yeah, shaking! The girl won't even look at the audience. She looks like she's somewhere else entirely. The two from 9 are dressed as sheaves of grain. That figures, I guess. The girl is the youngest female here, and Callissta gives a sad sigh next to me. She may like to watch the action of the Games, but she has a soft spot for small girls her age. I have to say, this one looks pretty good. Her golden grain-patterned dress is form fitting, and her hair is in an elaborate braid that looks like the grain itself. Her partner just stands with a cold look on his face, but she's waving, and a cute smile actually forms on her lips. I have to admit, I'm drawn to her, maybe out of pity. The girl from 10 is actually crying. Her partner's matching white and silver cowboy costume makes him look white as a ghost. I do like 11, though. They're both older, and they look strong and confident. If I thought the boy from 10 was pale, it's nothing compared to the girl from 12. She coughs the entire ride. Her small partner looks like he wants to help her, but is too busy being terrified. They're dressed in one piece jumpsuits meant to represent coal miners.

After President Snow gives his usual speech, I offer to walk Callissta home while our fathers head back to my house to begin placing bets. She accepts. It's not too awkward, seeing how we've known each other since we were infants. Besides, we have a lot to talk about. "I've got a good feeling about the girl from 1." I tell her, as we make our way down the crowded streets. "Of course you do!" She laughs. I blush again, and mumble something about peacocks. "Personally, I favor the pair from 2." Callissta points out. "I wouldn't know who would win. The boy seems stronger, but the girl seems more agile." I think aloud. Callissta nods thoughtfully. She has this cute way of wrinkling her brow. "The girl from four isn't to be ignored either" she says quietly. I study the colored stones we're walking on. A weird thought goes through my mind. I've never really thought about it before, but these tributes must have moms and dads too. I wonder how my parents would react if I were reaped. "Hey Cali," I whisper. She turns around just as we reach her doorstep. "What?" I look at her clear blue eyes, so full of excitement about these Games. "Never mind." "Oh, well, good night Capricorn." She says. "Yeah, you too," I mumble. I push my crazy thought to the back of my mind. I've got betting to do.


	5. Strengths and Soft Spots

**Training: Amber's POV**

The bed I'm sleeping in is the softest one I've ever lain in. The sheets are made of some wonderful silky material. I just want to stay in bed and sleep, but I can't. I have training to do. If I'm going to win this thing, or at least put up a fight, I'm going to have to train like crazy. The problem is; I can't let the other tributes see me good at anything. My strategy is to be a weakling who is easily ignored. I want to also get some sympathy from the Capital, so I can get sponsors later on. I force myself out of bed, and into the training outfit that's been laid out for me. The outfit consists of comfortable navy pants, and a tight black t-shirt. I go to my enormous bathroom to brush out my hair and put it back. Everything about this place is enormous. The building the tributes are staying in is four times as tall as the Justice Building back home. The floor District 9 gets to eat and sleep could fit my entire family with room to spare. I feel a tug of sadness for them, but I tell myself that I'll make it home. Then we can all live in a huge house in the Victors Village, and no one in my family will have to sign up for tesserae again. After my hair goes back into a tight ponytail, and I slip on the supple black boots I've been given, I head to join the others for breakfast.

Aluma sits at the table, in a deep discussion with Chase about alliances. Neither Calcius nor Garner seems to have woken up yet. I put a corn muffin on my plate, lately I can't get enough of them, and eat it. I don't really pay much attention to what Aluma is saying. I've made up my mind not to make any alliances. First of all, no one would want a small girl from an outer district, who hasn't ever picked up a weapon as their ally. Second, the entire idea seems strange to me. Why would you place your complete trust in someone who could just as easily stab you in the back, literally? However, I nod and look alert to everything she says. Garner and Calcius finally get up in time to walk with Chase and me down to the Training Center. The elevator ride and walk to the Center is quiet, as I'm plotting what to do. I've decided to head to edible and medicinal plant. Maybe I can learn a little about poisons, and out that to my use. Of course, there's always the issue of finding a weapon, but I'll reach that barrier when it comes.

Chase and I are some of the last tributes to reach the center. Atala, our trainer, begins her speech. My eyes wander around the various stations, until I spot the plants. As soon as we're dismissed, I head over there. As I though, I breeze right through it. I know which plants are edible, so I tell the instructor that I want to learn about poisons. He doesn't look fazed at all, and starts a lecture about which plant can do what. I'm joined briefly by the hysterical girl from 10, but she can't seem to stay anywhere for long. The two small boys from 12 and 8 come, but I think it confuses them too much. I spend hour after hour with this instructor, and the time flies remarkably quickly. By lunch, I've already learned all there is to know about poisonous plants. As I walk toward the cafeteria, I pass the weapons section. Just then, it hits me. I saw a girl in the Quarter Quell do it, and another boy a few years back while Aluma was playing some tapes on the train. I can use a dart gun, and line the darts in poison. It will be lethal, and no one will suspect it. Dart guns aren't exactly the most powerful looking of weapons. I make it my goal to learn how to shoot one after lunch.

Nothing at home could fill me up like the food here. I'm eating something amazing called "chicken salad." I'm eating alone, but I don't mind. That's how it was at school anyway. Chase is sitting with the strong pairs from 7 and 11. They'll probably form an alliance, and maybe they'll last long too. Today I'll focus on learning how to shoot a dart gun, but tomorrow I'll spend most of the time observing the tributes. I can incorporate a climbing lesson in too. I finish my sandwich and head back to the Center. There, I talk to a weapons instructor for a little while about shooting. She helps me position the gun, and I begin to fire the tiny darts, it's actually really simple. Unlike most other weapons, it hardly takes any skill at all to hit the target. By the end of the session, I'm hitting center every time. I don't think anyone noticed me because it's such an underestimated weapon. I'm feeling really satisfied by the time Chase and I go back to our floor. As I sit down for dinner, I notice that I'm not the only one feeling good about training.

Chase is talking excitedly to Aluma and Garner about his alliance. Apparently, Lyndon from 7 is monstrous with an axe, and his partner Elana is quite adept at hand to hand combat. She fights with a dagger. He goes on to tell us that the pair from 11 is really very nice, but pretty lethal. The boy Bracken fights with a scythe, and Chase tells us that he's doing the same. Garner and Aluma both nod their approval. It's always good to fight with a weapon you're comfortable with. Laurel uses a bow and arrow, and has proven herself to be a good marksman. It seems Chase is all set with alliances, but I can't help but worry that that could be his downfall in the end. When Aluma asks if I made any alliances, I shake my head. She and Calcius look disappointed, but Garner actually looks happy with my decision. I think about alliances all night.

The next day I begin my careful observations. So, all from 1 and 2 are typical Careers. Chardonnay from 1 fights with a sword. She somehow makes it look graceful, almost like a dance. Her partner Jett is a lot less graceful. He fights hand to hand, with a dagger, just like Elana. Mason from 2 is a sword fighter, but while Chardonnay is agile, he's all about brute strength. I might be able to use that against him. His partner Agate throws spears, and I've yet to see her miss. The pair from 4 train with them as well, but the boy really can't do anything. The only thing he's somewhat adequate in using is a crossbow, but as it's a pretty heavy weapon, it slows him down. Coral uses a trident, but doesn't use the net because she's really not too great at hand to hand. The trident is scary enough on its own.

Most of the other kids are sure to die in the bloodbath. The girl from 3 is interesting, though. She spends most of her time at the snares station, each one more elaborate than the last. Her partner usually stays with her, but can't get much further than a basic one. The boy from 5 likes to work with wires and knots, but that probably won't get him too far. I think his partner Marissa may be in shock. She goes to all the stations, but doesn't do more than just sit there. Jenna from 6 isn't much better. She and Emma from 10 often have to be excused to the bathroom to "calm down." I think Jenna was sedated for the second time today. I remember Henry from her district trying to run away from the Peacekeepers. He's actually a really fast runner, as well as a good climber. So far, we've been the only ones to try the climbing course. I've reached the top, but he's still working on it.

Chase made good choices for alliances. Lyndon makes his mark with an axe every time, and Elana could take a Career in wrestling. The boy from 8, Duroy spends much of his time with Atom fiddling with wires and knots. In any other circumstances, they could be friends. I think there may be something mentally off about Lacey. She hasn't said a word, and just stares into space. Maybe she's in shock, like Marissa. Chase is pretty good with a scythe, while Nirel from 10 is adequate with throwing knives. Bracken and Chase practice together. Usually they're serious, but today Laurel said something that made them both laugh. I like Laurel. She's good with a bow, and just a nice person. The pair from 12 makes me sad though. Emory mostly just wanders around because he isn't good at anything. Hanna excuses herself a lot, but not to cry. She must be really sick. I've seen her comforting Emory though. They were at the fire station, and she was whispering to him that everything was going to be okay. It seems I can see a lot from my perch atop the climbing net.


	6. Sessions and Surprises

**Private Sessions: Oleander Emmet's POV**

I settle myself into the comfortable leather chair just for me. An avox has already come out, putting our first course on the table. All the Gamemakers swarm over it, but I don't. I take my job very seriously, and I refuse to be interrupted by something as trivial as food. Why, even Seneca, our head, is distracted when Chardonnay walks in! I pay careful attention though as she swings her sword gracefully, and she ends up hacking quite a lot of dummies in the process. The other Gamemakers have finally sat down, and are writing scores on their papers as I dismiss her. We'll compare them later. Jett invites a skilled trainer to wrestle him, and he has the trainer pinned to the ground with a dagger at his throat in five seconds flat. That must be some kind of record.

Agate hurls spear after spear at our moving targets. She hits each and every one in the heart. She even climbs a little on the climbing course, and continues to hit each target from her higher range. It's quite impressive. Mason is absolutely terrifying. It seems like his swings of the sword are raw displays of power, but I can tell that they're really well thought out. The frail girl from 3 is almost a laugh, and I accept a drink from a nearby avox. It's non alcoholic, of course. The others aren't paying much attention either, but when I see what Dayta's been doing, I sit straight up. She's created in extremely elaborate trap, which will leave even the heavies tribute dangling in less than two minutes. She does some sprinting and climbing before we dismiss her. Her partner is a disappointment after that good show. He puts together a simple snare, and starts a decent fire with flint and steel. It's nothing, so we dismiss him. Coral is next, and she's lethal. The trident she uses is like an extension of her arm. She'll surely be one to look for.

Marius is a joke. He even struggles to lift the crossbow, and when he shoots, it hits the target, but not in a lethal area. As he's dismissed, I can't help wondering how he's a career. Marissa from 5 is white as a sheet. She makes a good fire, and throws some knives, but her hand is shaking so hard that they clatter off the target. Atom walks in and begins playing with some wire. I tune out and eat some soup. Just then, a spark of electricity shoots up! I think that's quite impressive.

Jenna walks in shaking. She tries to do some camouflage, but her shaking causes her to spill paint all over herself. I take one look at the pathetic shaking mess and dismiss her. Now it's Henry's turn. I absentmindedly gnaw on a pheasant's leg as he sprints around the track, then climbs up the ropes course. He makes it to the top, which is quite rare.

Now it's time for district 7. I've been intrigued by these two since the start. The girl, Elana, wrestles the trainer. She does it in considerably less time than Jett, but with the same result. Her partner's axe throwing is not to be ignored. Duroy from 8 talks about some edible plants, and makes a simple snare. Lacey begins camouflage, but spaces out. Amber from 9 stutters her way through the plants, but messes up a lot. Her partner's skill with a scythe is good, though. Emma cries again, and is sedated. Her partner ties some knots and sets a fire. I'm bored now, but I like the two from 11. She has a good shot with a bow and arrow, and he fights with a scythe like Chase from 9. Hanna from 12 names some plants, but coughs so furiously that she has to walk out. Her partner does much the same thing as Atom, with less than stellar results. After much arguing, here is our list at the end:

Chardonnay Harris: 9

Jett Calvin: 10

Agate Harrow: 10

Mason Darrel: 10

Dayta Litton: 8

Cable Jones: 4

Coral Elliot: 9

Marius Ender: 5

Marissa Daniels: 4

Atom Marcus: 7

Jenna Ferrell: 2

Henry Aston: 6

Elana Birch: 8

Lyndon Elder: 8

Lacey Evans: 2

Duroy Jenners: 4

Amber Willis: 3

Chase Earl: 7

Emma Equine: 2

Nirel Nelson: 5

Laurel Meyer: 7

Bracken Clint: 8

Hanna Yarrow: 3

Emory Nair: 4


	7. Something to fight For

**The Interviews: Amber's POV**

I finger the beautiful dress I've been put in. It's a soft shad of rose pink, with a gold grain-patterned trimming along the color and hem. I'm in pink ballet flats, and my hair runs down my back in a simple braid. The dress's puffed out sleeves, and the elaborate pink flower clip in my hair will help me play my sweet weakling act.

My thoughts wander to the training scores as Vibia, my head stylist, works on positioning the elaborate hair clip. Of course, I was the only one happy in the room when my score was announced. I did my best to look disappointed, though. Everyone was happy with Chase's score. In fact, everyone in his alliance got scores that are good enough to attract the attention of sponsors. Although most everyone was surprised at the score Dayta from 3 received, or at Atom from 5's 7, I wasn't. I had seen Dayta work with snares from my perch on the climbing course, and I'd seen Atom working with the wire. I definitely knew to never underestimate my competition.

Vibia tugs my hand slightly, which snaps me back. It suddenly occurs to me that I never thanked her, or the rest of my prep tea. I turn back to them, and flash my sweetest smile. "Thank you to all of you." I say. "Even if I never get to see you again, I really appreciate everything you've done." I decide to drop the sob-bomb. "If tonight is the last night my parents will ever see me, I'm glad they could see me in an outfit that you all created." There, I've really done it now. Lavender is dabbing her eyes, and Lucius is rubbing his eyes with a sleeve. Poor Plebia is full out sobbing. Vibia gently takes my shoulder, and lead me away from the sobbing wreck that is my prep team.

I line up behind the line of tributes. District 9 has the unfortunate position of being towards the end, right in the spot where no one is paying attention. I stand next to Chase. He's wearing a sleek black suit with a gold tie that matches the hem around my dress. I heard him talking to Garner and Aluma last night. They decided that his angle should be warm and likeable. He won't have any trouble with that. Actually, over the past few days he's become a sort of big brother to me. Just last night, I was in my room and the tears just started falling. He came into the room. I guess he thought it was my abysmal training score. In actuality, I was crying because I realized that I would never see another stunning District 9 sunset. You would think I would be crying about never seeing my family again, but I guess that was the drop that broke the dam. Anyway, he just put his arm around me and let me sob my heart out.

When I was finished sobbing, he took his arm off me and told me to look at him. I must have looked pretty pathetic, just a weak, sniffling little girl. Still, he never broke eye contact. "Hey, Amber, listen to me." So I did. "I know you're strong." That's all he said, before he left my room. It was all he needed to say.

I'm so busy remembering last night; I nearly miss Chardonnay walking on. She smiles a lot, and laughs at everything Caesar says. She's completely opposite to the quiet, lethal girl from training. Her partner is really the opposite. He hardly talks at all. Now it's Agate's turn. She looks stunning in a black dress, with sharp red accents. It's easy to see her angle is deadly. Caesar turns to her. "Now Agate, do you think you have a good chance of winning?" He asks. Agate actually smirks. "Caesar, I'll put it this way. Now, I'm talking to all you tributes when I say this. I could kill you with a butter knife. Let's hope for your sake that it doesn't come to that." She gives one final smirk just as the buzzer rings.

Mason is a typical Career, slightly overconfident. Dayta and Cable are both shy and smart. Dayta speaks of a little brother back home with a heart disorder. She's hoping to win so she can afford treatment for him. Coral from 4 is genuinely scary. She doesn't smirk, like Agate, but keeps a stone cold glare on her face. Her partner is a total idiot. I know for a fact that the Careers don't want him in their alliance.

The other tributes are typical, scared kids. Lyndon and Elana look very strong compared to the rest. Lacey from 8 always asks for the question to be repeated and eventually just blanks out. As Duroy from 8 walks on the stage, I'm led behind the heavy curtain. I feel my heart fluttering in my chest, but I tell myself that it's just a normal conversation. It works, because once Caesar starts firing questions, I'm so busy thinking of answers to feel nervous at all.

When Caesar asks about my life back home, I tell him about my grandmother baking bread, and I start to tell the story of the time I made my first loaf of bread, and ended up baking into the bread, then swallowing, my mother's best bracelet. By the time I've finished, the audience is roaring with laughter. Caesar asks me a tough question next. "Now Amber, if you could live in any other district, and possibly have a choice to train before the Games, which one would you pick?" He asks. I think for a second. "You know Caesar; I would stay right in District 9. I don't think anything can compare to the golden sea of grain right before harvest, or my dad's violin's music reaching up to the wide open sky. You've never seen a sunset like one in District 9, when the sky is aflame with every color. Besides, it's were my family is. Isn't that what matters most?" I swallow. Did I really just say all that? Before I know it, the buzzer goes off.

The sound of the buzzer is still ringing in my ears as I finger the railing on the roof of our building. I came here right after I quickly changed out of my interview dress. I guess I thought it would clear my head. My thoughts are interrupted by a hacking cough coming from the other side of the roof. I walk slowly around, and see that the source of the cough was Hanna. She turns and sees me, but to my surprise she offers a small smile. "I like the fresh air better," she says. I decide to give her a small smile back. "I like it better too." She looks out at the city. "I really liked what you said about District 9." She practically whispers. "It reminded me of the sunsets in 12." "Are they nice?" I ask. "Well, they're almost as pretty as the ones you described. Sometimes when I was little, my older brother would set me on his shoulders, and we'd sit on top of a hill to watch them." I stare at the ground, wondering what her older brother is thinking now. As if reading my thoughts, I hear Hanna say softly "He died in a coal mining accident two years ago." "I'm sorry," I say, simply because I don't know what else to. Hanna gives a sad smile, and says something that will stay in my mind forever. "You know Amber; death for me won't really be too bad. I may be saying goodbye to my parents, but I'm going to be greeting my brother. I won't be sick anymore, and we can watch all the sunsets we want." She smiles, tears coming to her eyes. I do the only thing I can think to do, and rest my hand on hers. She seems comforted by this, and it actually calms me down too.

As I lie in bed that night, I realize that the Games are tomorrow. Well fine. Let the Gamemakers through whatever they want at me. I'm ready because now I have something to fight for. I'll fight for my whole family back home. I'll fight for Roy and Maize to have a better life, and for Sage to never have to put in her name extra times. Now, I'm also fighting for Hanna, so she'll have someone who remembers her, and all the other nameless tributes.


	8. The Bloodbath

**The Bloodbath: District 3 Mentor's POV**

I watch as my tributes board the hovercraft. Cable is shaking slightly, but he's trying to look calm. I do catch the girl from 4 eyeing him though. She's looking at him as if he were a meal. I can relate to the poor kid. When I was in my Games, I had the same looks. The Careers are looking at Dayta to, but in a much different way. The two from 1 look confused, but I see the girl from 2 with a look of hatred on her face. That's understandable. Dayta just received one of the highest scores in District 3 history. I definitely have faith in her. She's fast, and a prodigy when it comes to traps. I'm worried about Cable, though.

After fifteen years of mentoring, I still feel a pang of sadness as the hovercraft lifts off. I don't think anyone can truly understand the sadness of mentoring two children, only to have them die days later. It's been so long since District 3 had a victor. I follow Wiress, the other district mentor back inside to watch the Bloodbath play out on the screen in our quarters.

I'm settled on a leather couch next to Ariannus, our ridiculous Capital escort. The screen lights up and I see the tributes lined up on their plates. It looks like they're in a jungle. That's good for Dayta, who can use the vines for all kinds of snares. The countdown begins, and I hear Wiress give a slight whimper nest to me. The poor woman always does this right before the Games, as they've messed with her mind, just like the rest of us. As the clock goes down, my hand grips the edge of the seat so hard that my knuckles turn white. _3….2….1…._

_ Boom!_ The entire arena seems to shake. The boy from 12 stepped off his platform a split second too early. In the split second of confusion that follows, Dayta darts into the foliage. I think the girl from 9 has the same plan, and takes of a split second behind her. She manages to swoop down and get a dart gun, as well as a water bottle. She's picking up speed, and gaining on Dayta. She could fire the gun, which certainly wouldn't kill Dayta, but it would slow her down and mean death by a Career. But she doesn't. I can't think why, but she just bolts around Dayta, and they both make it to safety.

I force myself to turn back to the Bloodbath. The girls from 6 and 10 already lay dead, hardly far from their platforms. Agate is sending a spear to the girl from 8's stomach, while the boy watches helplessly as coral raises her trident. I have to find Cable. He catches my eye, by the Cornucopia. That wasn't the plan! He was supposed to run. It's too late now, and Jett sends a dagger straight through his stomach. Wiress lets out a sigh. At least it was fast.

The boy from 7 is in a battle with the boy from 6, while Elana grabs a box of granola and takes to the jungle. Chase from 9 joins her with a canteen of water as well as two scythes. Bracken from 11 has managed to grab a bow and arrow which is likely for Laurel, his partner. I see that Lyndon from 7 has cleanly decapitated Henry with his axe, and they all sprint to the jungle together. They'll all form one tough alliance. Dayta will have to watch her back.

Marius, the idiot from 4 ahs just picked up a spear, when one of Agate's spears sends its way through his throat. Upon seeing the look of confusion on Chardonnay's face, she simply says "he was going to slow us down." The others nod, and go to the jungle to find water and make camp.

The Fallen:

3. Cable Jones-stabbed by Jett

4. Marius Ender-speared by Agate

5. Marissa Daniels-stabbed by Mason

6. Jenna Ferrell-sword through heart by Chardonnay

6. Henry Aston-decapitated by Lyndon

8. Lacey Evans-speared by Agate

8. Duroy Jenners-killed with trident by Coral

10. Emma Equine-neck snapped by Jett

10. Nirel Nelson-stabbed by Chardonnay

12. Hanna Yarrow- killed with trident by Coral

12. Emory Nair-stepped off platform too early


	9. Nightfall

**Day 1-Nightfall: Amber's POV**

I don't think there are any words to describe what I'm feeling right now. I still have adrenaline pumping through my veins as I continue to put more distance between myself and the Cornucopia. My hand is clutching a dart gun that was put in really close to my platform. It was surprisingly easy to get because everyone else was distracted by Emory's gruesome death. I can't help wondering if it was more than an accident. He knew he was going to die anyways, so maybe he just figured that he should make it quick. I survey the trees above me. I'm in a jungle. I've remembered that word from a long ago science lesson. The trees are extremely tall and dense, and covered in vines. I can hide very easily in them, and no one would know I'm there.

I walk for a little more, determined to find a tree with some edible fruit on it. As I would expect, the arena is full of poison. I stop for a while to coat my darts in a substance from a bright orange flower. It's a poison that attacks the nerve system, and then goes straight to the heart. That's good, because I want my killing style to be clean and quick. It is barbaric to think about killing, but at least I'll make it fast. Just then, I spot what I'm looking for.

The tree has lots of thick orange fruit towards the top, and the bottom is completely hollow. It's a space large enough to hide in, and covered mostly in vines. I climb its branches, which are relatively challenging. That means my enemy will probably have a tough time getting to me. I settle down on a relatively comfortable branch, and pluck a fruit down. I can't remember the name, but I do know for sure that it's edible. Of course, as I sink my teeth into it, I have a small flicker of self doubt. It's for no reason, because the fruit is delicious and pretty thirst quenching. I recognize its taste from training, so I know I'm okay. I swing my feet and study the shoes I've been given. They're made of the same supple yet comfortable material our boots in training were made of. I'm also wearing three quarter length cargo pants with lots of deep pockets, and a black tank top. I have a thin black sweatshirt, but the arena is very hot and steamy, so I won't be using it any time soon. After I take some sips from my water bottle, I decide to go down and find a water source before dark. That's when the Careers go hunting.

I slip through the jungle, staying in the trees as much as possible. I'm a little worried because I haven't spotted water yet. I haven't seen any other tributes either. I decide to walk on the ground, so I can't possibly miss anything. It's less safe, but I do have a weapon, and a good aim to go with it. I'm fingering some leaves on the ground, trying to find some mud on them, when I hear a noise to my left. I whip my head around. The hair is in the same braided style Sage put my hair in for the Reaping because I requested it. The ponytail whips my face as I try to find the source of the noise. A spark flies up, lighting Atom from 5's face for a split second. The poor boy is trying to make a fire.

Doesn't he know the he's basically calling the Careers over to kill him? I could just walk away, it would mean less competition for me. The boy is so small though, and he really didn't do anything wrong to me. I can't kill him simply because he doesn't deserve it. So, I creep over to his tiny clearing. He gasps and drops the matches he must have gotten from the Cornucopia. I can understand why he's scared. He doesn't even have a weapon. Next to him sits the rabbit he was trying to cook. When I see his frightened eyes, I slowly lower the dart gun. "Don't light a fire, okay? The Careers will find you." I whisper. He looks really shocked. He definitely wasn't expecting help. "Allies?" He questions. I shake my head, but take two of the orange fruit out of my pocket, and place it on the ground. I quickly move away from the clearing, still unable to figure out what I just did.

My hunt for water having been unsuccessful, I return to my fruit tree for the night. I've decided to sit in the branches for the anthem and the faces of the fallen, but I'll go back into the hole for sleeping. The anthem begins its loud blaring sound. The first face to show up is Cable from 3. Besides Marius, all the Careers are still alive. All the members of Chase's alliance are still alive too. I feel a lisle pang of sadness when I see Hanna's face, but I tell myself that I'm going to make it out of the arena, so I can remember her. The last thought I have before I fall asleep is of Hanna sitting on her brother's shoulders again, watching the sunset, finally at peace.

All those alive (alliances are together)

Careers- 1. Chardonnay (1)

2. Jett (1)

3. Agate (2)

4. Mason (2)

5. Coral (4)

The Pack-

6. Elana (7)

7. Lyndon (7)

8. Chase (9)

9. Laurel (11)

10. Bracken (11)

The Loners-

11. Atom (5)

12. Amber (9)

13. Dayta (3)

Injuries:

None


	10. Alliances and Hate

**Day 2: Eulalie Tallitha's POV**

It isn't easy being a teenager. Well, it must be a lot harder if you have to worry about getting picked for a fight to the death. Still, one lucky kid will get to go home and bring their district glory. Everyone's happy, I guess. I wander into the living room. Dad and my 12 year old brother Mercury are sitting on one of our couches, their eyes glued to the screen. I sit down, simply because there's nothing else to do, and direct Lilia, the avox who works for us, to bring me some lemonade. Its morning in the arena and the camera zooms in on the Careers. They spent all last night arguing, and no time hunting. The reason they were arguing was because there wasn't any food left for them at the Cornucopia. The only food was a box of granola bars and a bag of beef jerky, which the kids from 7 or something stole. So now they've decided to hunt down that group and steal the food at least until they can get some decent sponsors.

I watch with some interest, sipping my lemonade as the group makes its way into the dense trees. I like the arena this year. It's filled with lots of pretty flowers. I bet it smells super good. Anyway, Mason's taken charge of the group, but I can tell Coral really wants to lead. Suddenly Coral stops them. A smaller path leads through the trees to their left. "Let's go this way." She says. Mason literally puts his foot down. "We should just keep going the way we're going." Coral shakes her head furiously. "No guys, I have a feeling that this is the right way to go." She says confidently. "So we're just gonna listen to some stupid feeling?" Mason taunts. "I'm with Mason." Agate states. The others nod.

"So dad, are you with Mason or Coral?" I ask. "I have to say Mason. He's stronger, and he's got the others on his side." Mercury and I nod. Coral eventually gives in, and they continue on their way. The camera shows the other alliance. Bracken, the big kid from 11, is sharpening his scythe and looking menacing. Chase is busy skinning a rabbit, while Laurel is practicing shooting arrows. Elana whispers something in her ear, and she laughs. I wonder how anyone can laugh in the Hunger Games. Oh well, I've always heard that district kids are a little mentally off. They look so at ease. They'll definitely be in for a surprise when the Careers ambush them.  
I notice Mercury on the edge of his seat, looking really excited. The screen is now showing Atom eating some fruit the weakling from 9 gave him. I really don't get why she didn't just kill him right then and there. Then again, she only has a harmless dart gun as a weapon. Still, she could have snapped his neck or choked him or something, but no, she gave him fruit! Neither of those two will survive for long.

Now we're watching Dayta tie up a bunch of vines. She's probably going to catch an animal or something. It's not really that interesting, so the camera moves back to the Careers. Mason is leading the pack, whooping and cutting vines with his sword. Agate follows him, laughing with Chardonnay. Coral and Jett are hollering and shouting. No, the element of surprise definitely isn't their strategy. They're probably going for intimidation. They crash through the trees for a few more minutes, until finally Agate hollers "it's the boy from 5!" The others sprint to the clearing, where the boy is backed up against a tree. A sadistic smile creeps up onto Coral's lips. "He's mine." She smiles. The boy actually whimpers, much to Coral's amusement. "What, are we whimpering for our mommy now?" She whispers into his ear. "Do you want mommy to come save you?" She laughs, and plunges the trident into his chest. He's still breathing, so she bends down to whisper in his ear. The millions of microbes around them can pick up what she's saying, so we can hear it.

"It's the Hunger Games, sweetie. Nobody's coming to save you." His cannon fires and I feel chills down my spine. The group leaves the bloody scene. Oh yeah, these kids are seriously messed up. But just then, I notice a flash of something dark in the green tree. It's little Amber from 9's braid. She must have seen the whole thing. There's a look on her face, one I can't quite place. I think back to past Games, and recognize it. It's a look of pure hatred. It's a look that means she's ready to kill.

The cameras catch up to the Careers. I notice that I've been getting really into the Games this year. It's already lunchtime. Mom joins us for a little while, but the Games make her queasy. I shove my salad down, and watch the scene play out. "All we have to do is ambush that other alliance." Jett says from his place behind Mason. "One they're done, and we've got the food, well we'll see what happens then." He smiles, and I know he's thinking of the Career fight that's sure to come next. Suddenly, before anyone has time to register what's going on, he's dangling from the air. A small dagger flies out of a tree, and buries itself just below his shoulder blade. He cries out, and removes the blade. The rest of them are whipping their heads around, desperately trying to find the source of the blade. They won't though. Dayta is much too clever.

Mason chops down the vine and Jett falls to the ground. He's bleeding a lot. Just in time though, a parachute falls containing a set of bandages. Chardonnay wraps them around her partner's shoulder. I may not know a lot about medicine, but I do know that these bandages won't last long. Char helps him lean back. "Let's just wait." She instructs. "Whoever set this trap is bound to come back." The others nod. I notice that they look pretty weak. I think they've gone for two days without food. To answer their prayers, yet another parachute falls down. This time, it contains several bags of jerky and crackers. They all yell for joy, and dig in. My thoughts wander to little Amber. I wonder what she has in mind.

Still Alive:

1. Chardonnay (1)

2. Jett (1)

3. Agate (2)

4. Mason (2)

5. Dayta (3)

6. Coral (4)

7. Elana (7)

8. Lyndon (7)

9. Amber (9)

10. Chase (9)

11. Laurel (11)

12. Bracken (11)

Deaths:

Atom (5)-killed by Coral's trident

Injuries:

Jett-shoulder wound by Dayta


	11. Impulse

**Day 3: Amber's POV**

The fake sun the Gamemakers put in the arena is creeping its way up. I run my tongue over my dry lips. My water bottle ran out midday yesterday because it's so hot in the arena. I reach for another fruit. I've begun to get sick of them, but I just consider myself lucky to have found a food source. I'm sure most of the other tributes can't even say that. My eyes find a frog on the branch above me. I know these types have a highly poisonous sack on the roof of their mouth. Half of my darts still poison, and the ones I covered on the first day may be dried out by now. I aim the gun, and a dart buries itself in the frog's neck. I remove the poison sack, and dip my darts into it. Hopefully some smart person from the capital will see what I'm doing, and send me some water.

As if by magic, a soft beeping sound fills the air, and a parachute lowers itself to my branch. Inside, there is a large bottle of water with a short note attached. It reads "Don't do it alone. - Aluma" To any Capital citizen, it would make no sense at all. But I know what Aluma is telling me. She knows I have a feeling of adrenaline rushing through me. In other words, I'm itching to get some kills under my belt. No, certainly I won't touch innocent tributes, but I can't say the same for the Careers. I'll start with Coral. But Aluma and I both know that I can't do it alone.

I sit in a tree, honestly confused at what to do next. The boom of a cannon interrupts my thoughts. To my surprise, the boy from 1, Jett, is projected in the sky. I wonder how a Career could have died so short into the Games. I can strike now, when the rest of them are still getting over whatever or whoever attacked them. I slide down the tree and begin making my way silently through the jungle. The Careers must have a water source somewhere. They usually pick a really obvious one, like a creek or a lake. I guess it's smart, because the Gamemakers couldn't possibly poison something that big, but it makes it easier for us tributes to find them. The arrogance they have that leads them to believe that they can't be touched by outer district kids often leads to their downfall. I swerve my way in and out of trees until I am face to face with Dayta.

I raise my gun, and she scrambles back. She's weaponless, so she knows it's hopeless. I can't shoot her though. What did she ever do to me? I notice she has a bag of beef jerky in her hand, and curiosity overwhelms me. "Where did you get that?" I ask, eyeing the bag hungrily. She looks at me, genuinely confused. I'm probably pretty confusing to everyone. I mean, first I spend the whole Games avoiding alliances, then I give away my food to some random weak tribute, and deny his request for an alliance. Now I'm asking someone who could be considered competition where she got her beef jerky! "I stole it from the Career's camp," is her confident answer. So, this girl is not only willing to ambush the Careers, in a way, she already has. I've seen what she can do with snares and I decide that now would be as good a time as any to ask for an alliance. Seeing as how I'm the only one with a weapon, she has no choice but to accept.

"So Dayta, how do you feel about ambushing the Careers? All we need is to acquire a weapon for you, and then we'll be set." I say to her. She nods. I think we should wait a little though, at least until there's 1 or 2 les of them. That way we won't be too badly outnumbered." I realize that I can't base all my actions out of the hot anger I'm feeling, so I take a deep breath and nod. "How about I show you where I've been getting water?" Dayta asks. Okay, she wants to be of some use to this alliance. "Yeah, let's go." I agree. As we move through the jungle, I realize how light her steps are. We've been walking for quite some time when we reach a cliff face that must be the end of the arena. It's dotted with caves. Dayta moves her finger up. "I've been sleeping in one." She tells me. "So where's the water?" I ask. "Careful," she laughs, "you're about to step in it!" I jerk my foot back. Sure enough, right under me is a tiny bubbling spring.

As I refill my water bottle, she offers me some of her jerky. I accept and eat it greedily. A question comes into my mind. "So do you have any idea about what happened to Jett?" Dayta gives a sly smile. "Well, he walked right into my trap and ended up with a dagger in his shoulder. Of course, that wouldn't have killed her, but I saw Chardonnay using poisonous leaves to absorb the blood. The poison must have gotten into his system." "You've been spying on them?" I gasp. She shrugs. So, now I know I've made the right choice about this alliance. She's a lot braver than she looks. "How about I show you my fruit tree," I offer. Her face lights up. "Yeah, I've been eating nothing but jerky and crackers the past few days!"

The sun is moving lower in the sky. Dayta sinks her teeth into another fruit. She looks at me "so what's home like for you?" "Well, I have a pretty big family," I begin. "All the men in my family are grain farmers. My mother and my aunt work for the Peacekeepers, cleaning their houses and cooking for them. I have a cousin Sage who's just my age, and she has some younger siblings. If I win, we're all going to live in a big house together in the Victors Village." I smile, satisfied. Dayta rolls a fruit in her hands, and then looks at me. "I guess everyone has a reason that they want to win." She whispers. I nod, and feel my eyelids getting heavier. Dayta offers to take first watch, but I trust her and I'm too busy thinking about our plans for tomorrow to think much of it. I wake up with a dart gun positioned at my throat.

Still Alive:

1. Chardonnay (1)

2. Agate (2)

3. Mason (2)

4. Dayta (3)

5. Coral (4)

6. Elana (7)

7. Lyndon (7)

8. Amber (9)

9. Chase (9)

10. Laurel (11)

11. Bracken (12)

Injuries:

None

Deaths:

Jett (1)


	12. Lovers Never Last

**Day 4: Avox POV**

I crack a pheasant's egg into one of Mr. Aurelian's pans. I'm making him and his wife their favorite breakfast. The screen in the next room shows Caesar and Claudius talking about the highlights of the Games yesterday. I think about the two tributes from district 9. When I see the children every year in the Games, I can't help but think of my own childhood. My parents both died when I was 14, so I took to the streets and became a pickpocket. The only other alternative was the orphanage, and I heard that conditions there were miserable. I started stealing only small bits of food, just enough to keep alive. Then I stole bigger and bigger things, eventually stealing a large necklace right off of a Peacekeeper's wife's neck. That was the last straw. I was only 18 when I became an avox. In the training course we were forced to take, I learned how to cook. It's now my passion. Mr. Aurelian and his wife often brag about my skills to their friends. I put in the final mixture of spices just as my master comes downstairs, his eyes still bleary from sleep. He takes the plate and mumbles his thanks, then moves to the screen to watch the Games.

Mrs. Aurelian won't be up for at least another hour, so I focus on the screen. The camera shows Amber, who has the least chances to win, but is my personal favorite. She is sitting in her tree with her head buried in her hands. Of course, such an innocent young girl will be slightly mentally off after her first kill. But that girl from 3 betrayed her. Amber trusted her, only to end up with a gun at her neck. She was somehow able to wrestle the gun away, and she sent a dart in Dayta's shoulder. Dayta pulled the dart out, and actually laughed at Amber. Suddenly, she began to twitch violently, and writhed and screamed on the ground. I will never forget what she screamed over and over again. "What's in this?" "What's in this!" "WHAT IS IN THIS?" She stopped eventually, and her cannon fired. I remember the stone cold glare on Amber's face. "It's poison." She had whispered. No doubt about it, Amber could be lethal.

Now I see the Career pack. They're arguing again, this time over who could have possibly stolen the food. Mason, Agate, and Chardonnay think it was the other pack, but Coral insists it was Amber. Just when things are getting so heated I think there will be killing for sure, Coral gets up and storms away. The others are so surprised they don't even draw their weapons. "Now what?" Agate mumbles. "We go after the pack." Mason answers. Chardonnay and Agate nod, and set off. Then, just as the cameras move toward the currently being hunted pack, Mrs. Aurelian walks in. She picks up her breakfast, but leaves immediately. The Games make her "delicate stomach" go haywire. I honestly would choose to leave too, but I'm required to stay right by her husband. Besides, I want to see how far the two tributes from 9 can get. As it turns out, the pack has much bigger problems then Careers. Watching them from high up in the trees are deadly serpent mutations.

I already know it's too late for poor Laurel as the first one lands right next to her. These snakes have been genetically engineered so they're more like centipedes, with countless legs that can go faster than any person could run. The others begin sprinting, and Elana, clever girl she is, scrambles up a tree. These snakes were originally placed in the trees by Gamemakers, but they can't actually climb. Lyndon and Chase follow her example, but Bracken runs back to Laurel. Why would he do that? Does he really think he can save her? I guess he does because he's swinging at the things left and right with his scythe. He doesn't notice the one behind him, and it bites him in the heel around the same time that one sinks its fangs into Laurel's neck. Bracken grabs her hand. He whispers in a pained voice "Laurel, I love you." She gives him the faintest smile, as her cannon sounds. He has time to give her hand one last squeeze before he joins her. I should have known. Lovers never last long in the arena.

The strangest thing was; I don't think anyone knew they were in love. They must have kept it secret. I notice Mrs. Aurelian sobbing behind me, and I offer her a box of tissues. Mrs. Aurelian always had a soft spot for "young love." Even I have to admit, it's pretty sad watch these two start their love suddenly in the Games, and then end it in just the same way. Now the Careers are looking at their faces projected in the sky. They look very confused as to what could have killed them. Mason turns to the others. "Let's just wait. Whatever killed those two is probably still around the area." Agate speaks up. "I'll make a fire because wild animals sometimes get scared of the flames." Agate is clever like Amber, but in a much different way. Amber is only lethal when it's absolutely necessary; Agate is lethal for the pure fun of it.

The snakes have finally gone away, led away by some strange source. They'll be gone for good now. They've done their job. Elana, Lyndon, and Chase slowly make their ways down from the trees. They all seem slightly in shock after witnessing their allies' awful deaths. Elana sits on a log and buries her head in her hands. I remember that she and Laurel were especially close. Chase sits down next to her. "I never really knew they were in love," he whispers. Elana looks up. "I saw them holding hands once, right after the interviews." "Do you think they knew each other before the Reaping?" Lyndon asks, to no one in particular. Elana sighs. "I guess we'll never know." Chase moves over to the tree where Laurel's bow is. "I don't know about you guys, and I know they were going to die eventually, but I want to remember them." Elana and Lyndon nod. As I serve dinner to the husband and wife (they were too immersed in the Games to eat lunch) I realize what a good group this is. They aren't bloodthirsty; in fact, they're just a bunch of confused kids with good hearts who were forced to grow up a lot too soon.

Chase goes down to the small creek that has been their source of water. He reached to the bottom, and pulls out as many rocks as he can. Lyndon and Elana aren't sure what he's doing, but they do the same. Soon, they have a pile of rocks laid in their clearing. Chase whispers something into Elana's ear, and she gives him the saddest smile I've ever seen. "What did he say?" Mrs. Aurelian gasps. There's no one who has the answer though. After whispering something just as quiet into Lyndon's ear, Lyndon begins to bend the bow. What could he be doing? It's a perfectly good weapon and he could be breaking it! Chase picks up Bracken's scythe and motions for Lyndon to follow. Elana stand up to reveal what she's written with the stones. It says:

REST IN PEACE LAUREL AND BRACKEN

Chase and Lyndon lay down the bow and scythe. After the message, the Capital immediately flips the camera to Coral walking through the trees, but not before I can see what the scythe and bow is forming. It's a heart. I realize just what Chase and the others mean by doing. They've purposely broken the bow and left the scythe to show that they don't care about weapons, and therefore they don't want to kill. I can only wonder how long that will last.

Still Alive:

1. Chardonnay (1)

2. Agate (2)

3. Mason (2)

4. Coral (4)

5. Elana (7)

6. Lyndon (7)

7. Amber (9)

8. Chase (9)

Injuries:

None

Deaths:

Bracken (11)

Laurel (11)


	13. The Only Hate I Know

**Day 5: Amber's POV**

I wake up with a start, and almost bump my head on the roof of my little tree room. I've just realized something. We're in the final eight. An interviewer will be talking to my family right now. I wonder if the bread is still sitting on the stovetop. I wonder what the whole nation is thinking about my family. They probably really like them, or at least I hope. Maybe my grandmother told a funny story from when I was a baby, or if my father played his violin for the camera. That's one more reason to get back home, so I can hear his music again. It's hard to believe that there still can be something as beautiful as music in a world like this. I just killed someone, and there's no way to get around that.

It was all impulse. She was going to kill me. I had no other choice. I trusted her and she betrayed me. If there was one worst thing about the Games for me, it was when a tribute betrayed their ally. I know she wanted to go home so she could afford medicine for her brother, but we weren't even in the final 10 yet. What she did was completely unnecessary, and just wrong, even in the Games. Still, her scrams will always remain in my mind. At least it was quick, and her little brother didn't have to watch her die a slow death by a sadistic Career. But there is one thought that will likely stay in my mind too. I can't help but think of her poor innocent brother. He did nothing wrong. Did I kill him too? If I do win, maybe I can find out about him somehow, and get him the medicine. No, I'll never be forgiven by Dayta's family, but it's one less life cut short.

I have to focus on the important things now though. I'm pretty hungry, after 5 days of living on just about nothing but fruits. I decide to take a few sips of precious water. Let's see, who's left? There's Chardonnay from 1. Okay, she uses a sword, but she isn't really the sharpest tool in the shed. I'm sure if it came to the two of us, I could easily lure her into some type of trap. Both from 2 are still left, Agate and Mason. Agate is probably one of the smartest ones in the arena. Usually Careers aren't too clever, but based on just what I've seen in training, she's smart and has a deadly aim with spears. As far as I can tell, she doesn't know much about plants. I might be able to set something up, maybe putting poisonous berries in a container to make it look like I was about to eat them. Mason is an absolute monster with swards, but he can't do anything involving long range weapons. Of course, there's Coral. I do think that if it was the two of us, she's the only person I could kill with just a little regret, instead of my usual guilt. She's ruthless, mentally off, sadistic and extremely dangerous. I'm thinking about how I could do it, when I hear noise coming from the trees. It sounds like multiple people are coming. I clutch my dart gun. It looks like the Careers have finally found me.

As it turns out, it's just Chase, Lyndon and Elana. I don't know what happened to Laurel and Bracken, but I saw their faces in the sky last night. I never knew them, but Laurel seemed nice. Lyndon is looking around now and points to the base of my tree. "I guess we could hide some stuff in there." He says. _Oh no, they're going to make camp right beneath me. _ I couldn't possibly bring myself to kill any of them. I especially couldn't hurt Chase. He's my partner, and these are his allies. So I just stay as still and silent as possible. Elana sits down, and Chase fingers the berries on a nearby bush. I know they're poisonous. Half of me desperately wants to call out to him, but I remain silent. He doesn't eat them. Instead, he turns to Lyndon. "Hey Lyndon, I've been thinking. The small girl from my district is still alive." _No. He's going to hunt me down. _"If she's survived for this long, she must have something worth knowing. We should find her and let her join us." I let out a breath of air. So he's not trying to kill me, at least not yet. I do know that alliances are out of the question. Before Lyndon even has a chance to respond, Chase pops a handful of berries into his mouth.

His cannon boom sounds a split second after he crumples to the ground. He must have not been thinking. His mind would have been somewhere completely else when he ate the berries. He might have even already known they were poisonous, but he was so busy thinking about me, he didn't even think twice when he swallowed them. _At least it was quick. _I think to myself. Elana and Lyndon clear the area. They must not want to be somewhere a friend died. I guess it's safer for me anyway. I watch them clear out. How long will it take before they're dead too? Of course, it would mean that I'm one step closer to victory. I can't think like that though. I just can't.

I study my water bottle, wondering if I should take another sip. I decide against it. I'm really starting to miss Chase. I miss the way his arm felt around me, I miss the way I could close my eyes and pretend it was my father's arm instead. But what's done is done. I have to look forward, not back. He will be another person for me to fight for and another name to never let people forget if I win. I climb down from the tree with my dart gun in my hand. I'm running low on water. I'm feeling brave, so I think I'll go over to the spring Dayta showed me. I touch my feet lightly on the ground. Now I'm looking at the plants around me. They're all really bright, like nothing I've ever seen. Just by looking at them, I can tell that just about all of them are poisonous. I'm studying a bush full of promising red berries, when a trident whizzes past my leg. An instant searing pain fills my calf, but it's not deadly. I spot the source of the trident and send a dart through her throat.

Coral yanks the little thing out. "Oh 9, did you really think that could kill me? Oh right, you're just a little kid," she taunts in a whisper. She is sprinting over to get her trident out of a tree when she collapses into the ground. Unlike Dayta, she doesn't even have time to scream. I watch her in shock as she begins to foam at the mouth and go rigid. The last thing I see are her glassy eyes before her cannon sounds. The only person I've ever really hated is gone.

I grab some moss off a tree and press it onto the gash. It's definitely just a flesh wound. I got really lucky when I decided to move my leg just a fraction of an inch to the right as Coral threw the trident or it would have cut to the bone. The gash goes all the way across my thigh but it looks worse than it is. I really need to get some bandages on it to prevent infection. The beeping noise capable of literally bringing life pierces the air. In the parachute's container is a roll of bandages resting in top a small thermos of soup. It's a pretty expensive gift, so someone must have been impressed with my ability to take down a Career. I guess I really did prove a lot of people wrong, didn't I?

We've only gone through one day and we've gone from the final 8 to the final 6. It's only day 5. This must be some kind of record. I wrap the bandages around the wound. I begin to shovel the soup down my mouth. It's just so good that I can't stop. Within seconds, the thermos is drained. Suddenly, the voice of Claudius Templesmith, the announcer for the Games, comes on. "All tributes are required to attend a mandatory feast at dawn. There will be two…twists." My heart seems to rise to my throat. That can't be good. "The first is that once you arrive you may not kill or injure any other tributes. Trust me; you will need them in their best condition. The second twist will be announced upon arrival. May the odds be ever in your favor."

What could he mean? Why would I need the other tributes?

Still Alive:

1. Chardonnay (1)

2. Agate (2)

3. Mason (2)

4. Elana (7)

5. Lyndon (7)

6. Amber (9)

Injuries:

Amber-wound in calf


	14. Capable

**Day 6: Zinnia Plurian's POV**

The sun is only just coming up above the buildings, but I'm already up. I do consider myself somewhat of an early riser, but the real reason I'm waking up so early is so I can see every moment of this year's Hunger Games. I'm really finding myself absorbed in them. Besides, my husband and I have done a little friendly betting. I come into the television room stirring the coffee an avox gave to me. Good, Constantine is just turning on the set. "Zinnia, at last you're awake! Perhaps today is the day I will win my bet." "Oh, Constantine, these Games may be going far faster than usual, but never has there been a winner on just the sixth day. Especially not your idiot from 2." I give a self satisfied smirk. Constantine grunts and sits back on the couch. "Zinnia, I assure you that the boy will win. He is clearly the strongest." I shake my head and laugh as I sit to join him. "Surely Agate is much more clever and therefore more lethal." Suddenly, the Games come on and we quiet instantly.

The tributes are all moving toward the Cornucopia. Tiny Amber is clutching her dart gun and looking very scared. How did she end up in the final six? Just then, I remember yesterday. She killed a Career somehow. Perhaps she will surprise us again. The two from 7 are going together. They're still an alliance. Both of them hold their weapons, an axe and a dagger. Chardonnay, Agate and Mason are still moving together too, but who knows how long that will last. All of them share one thing in common. They all look confused. Of course, the "twist" that was announced yesterday was baffling. Why would the Gamemakers not them to kill? Of course, there's still another twist to be announced. Elana and Lyndon are the first to arrive at the Cornucopia, followed immediately by the Careers. They stand directly across from each other, staring each other down. I feel Constantine tense up with excitement. Elana has her dagger at her side and is clenching her jaw. She's eyeing the size of Mason's sword. I may not favor Mason to win, but that girl doesn't have a chance. Agate has just a hint of a sadistic smile playing on her lips as she fingers her spear. She can't wait to kill. Lyndon and Chardonnay both look less enthusiastic. Chardonnay actually looks really nervous for a Career. I slide up on the couch and my husband does the same. You could cut the tension with a knife. Finally, Amber arrives out of the foliage and the second twist can be announced. "Attention tributes" Claudius comes on. I'm actually crossing my legs with excitement. "The second twist is that you are all going to be paired up with another tribute. You can not kill or injure this tribute until you hear two bells ring. You and your partner will have time to separate yourselves from the others. When you hear one bell, you have permission to hunt down and kill the others. Your partner will have to stay by your side until the other bells sound. I will now read the pairs."

Oh, this is exciting! The idea of forced alliances is definitely new. The tributes look understandably uncomfortable with it. "The first pair is Amber and Agate." Amber turns white as a sheet. Once that second set of bells rings, she's dead. She and Agate both move silently into the foliage. "The second pair is Mason and Elana." They move in the opposite direction as Amber and Agate did. Elana still can't take her eyes off Mason's sword. That leaves Chardonnay and Lyndon. For some reason, Chardonnay looks slightly relieved. Maybe she knows that Lyndon will make a much less formidable competitor. Now the screen shows Amber and Agate making their way deeper into the jungle. Amber suddenly stops. "Here," she whispers. At first, I'm very confused but then I see the tiny spring at their feet. Agate silently begins filling up a canteen. Amber sits down next to her and they sit like that for a while. Of course they aren't talking. They'll be at each other's necks in a matter of hours. The camera cuts to Elana and Mason. Mason is sharpening his sword, looking menacing. Elana is sitting far away from him. She's clutching her dagger so hard that her fingers are white. Now I see Chardonnay trying to make a fire with Lyndon walking her through the steps. A dead squirrel sits at their feet. Both of them look they could never eat. They look like they're going to be sick. Since nothing too interesting is happening, Caesar comes on with recaps of the family interviews and I get an avox to fix me some lunch.

Chardonnay's family makes me laugh. Her mother sits on the couch looking incredibly vain. She has fox fur draped around her. Mr. Harris is wearing a sleek suit and he proudly tells Caesar that the family owns the largest vineyard in 1. Between them sits a little girl about 8 who is dressed like a doll in a frilly pink dress. She says her name is Jewelia. Even for District 1 that's a little over the top. The mother and father go on to describe how wonderful Chardonnay is, with frequent corrections from Jewelia. It's really quite funny. Agate's family is much more serious. Her dad is a big hulking man who goes on to explain just how well Agate's been trained. "How badly do you want your daughter to come home?" Caesar asks. The man literally cracks his knuckles. "All I'm saying is, the girl better come home or she'll bring dishonor to our district." During the whole interview he doesn't say Agate's name once. It's only "the girl." His wife doesn't say two words. Mason's house is tiny. He only lived with his grandmother. His grandmother said that she only sent him to the training academy so he could have enough food to eat. She never expected him to volunteer. Elana lives in a cottage with her father and three younger brothers, the oldest of which is only 10. Apparently, her father taught her how to fight with a dagger since she was young because her mother was mauled and killed by a bear. That's not something you hear every day. Lyndon lives in an orphanage. The matron starts to speak, but it's clear that she doesn't know much about him. She's interrupted by a boy who looks no older than 7. "Lyndon is like my big brother. He's really big and scary looking at first, but he's the best brother ever!" A crowd of children cheers in the background. Well, that's sweet. Amber has the largest family and it's almost comical watching them all squeezing into the tiny living room. Her grandmother actually offers Caesar some bread! "We just want to see our girl back home. We're watching you right now Amber and we have faith in you." Her father says. It's a shame. It seems everyone in her family really thinks she can win.

The camera shows Amber and her reluctant ally just as a bell's sound pierces the arena. Agate's face lights up and she literally yanks Amber off the ground. "It's hunting time." She whispers and I can tell she's taunting the poor innocent little thing. Amber literally gulps as she sprints to follow a very excited Agate through the foliage. Amber stops suddenly. "I smell smoke." Of course, Chardonnay lit that fire. She's probably put it out by now, but the smell is still there. Constantine holds onto my arm. "Oh, they'll find those two for sure!" He shouts. He's right. Lyndon and Chardonnay don't even have time to run before Agate and Amber silently sneak up. They're both very quick and light on their feet. Chardonnay gets up and sprints and Lyndon follows. He trips over his own axe and Agate doesn't hesitant to send a spear through his chest. He's dead, but Chardonnay's gone. "Why didn't you do it?" Agate screams at Amber. "She was wide open for the kill!" She says, her face turning red. I can see why she's mad. Amber just stood there. Now Amber stares at the ground with a strange look on her face. "Let's just go back to the spring." She mumbles. Upon seeing Agate's face, she adds "you and I both know that Mason is just too strong." Agate gives in and they return to their spring. As a hovercraft comes to pick up Lyndon's body, I can't help but think of that little boy. For a little boy with no one, Lyndon was everyone. It seems the same for the other children. They'll never see their big brother again.

As the pair make their way to the spring, another cannon booms. Chardonnay's face is projected into the sky. Mason must have found her. You know, I've completely lost my day to these Games! It's nearly dinner and I haven't done anything but watch them. I can't stop though. Things are just getting interesting. Mason and Elana are sitting by the creek. Mason looks like he's cleaning something off his sword, probably Chardonnay's blood. Elana looks understandably disgusted at this. Back at the spring, Agate has fallen asleep. Even though it's not that late, I know the real reason. While she was with the Careers, she literally never slept. It was because she knew they could easily kill her in her sleep. I guess she assumes that after Amber's reaction to Lyndon's death and the fact that she didn't kill Chardonnay means that Amber won't kill her. Amber is fingering her dart gun when two bells ring. She suddenly points the gun at a sleeping Agate. Why is she still sleeping? The screen cuts off. I guess they want to end it with a cliffhanger.

Still Alive:

1. Agate (2)

2. Mason (2)

3. Elana (7)

4. Amber (9)


	15. One

**Day 7: Amber's POV**

_ Agate didn't hear the bells. _This is my chance. It's now or never. It's just one dart. If I fire it, I will be in the final 3. To correct me, a cannon booms. Elana's face lights up the sky. So if I can do this, I'll be in the top two. Agate looks so small when she's asleep. She's really very thin for a Career and rather short too. Her black hair frames her face in little wisps. _Why am I noticing these things now? _Maybe I'm stalling. Her tank top reveals a strange faint pattern of bruises running along her neck. In an instant though, she stirs and I send a dart into her throat. She shoots up and yanks it out. I fall backwards. I know she won't even have enough time to pick up her spear. I expect to see the last look on her face to be one of rage, but as she turns to me just before the poison reaches her heart, the only look on her face is one of confusion and genuine fear. "It's poison, isn't it?" Her voice sounds so calm. _Why is she so calm? _Now her lips curl up in a small smile as she lies on the ground, her face already deathly pale. "You know what everyone told me?" She looks up, her green eyes accented by the sick color in her face. I back away slowly. "They told me I had to win." She gives a very weak laugh. "Well, I guess they never knew I was playing another game." Her cannon makes me jump back. I quickly move away from the body. As I am about to enter the dense foliage though, something makes me look back. Agate may have been small in sleep, but she's even smaller in death. I never knew her story. I think that she'll always remain in my mind though. Not the way Hanna or Atom or Chase will, but I don't think Agate Harrow will soon be forgotten by me.

I need to think fast. I have one of the most deadly trained killers hunting me down. _Think. Think back to training. What could Mason not do? _Of course. Mason fights with a sword, so he can't really do any long range fighting. Really, it would be best not to get any fighting involved at all. In a matter of seconds, I have a plan. It's a simple one, but a plan nonetheless. I'll just wait him out and hide in one of the trees. I will be very easily concealed. Once I spot him crashing through, I'll simply send a dart through him. I go right to my fruit tree because it's the closest. I haven't eaten in what seems like a very long time and who knows how long Mason will take to show up? I climb the tree quickly, but once I'm at the top I can't seem to eat anything. I'm shaking with fear and adrenaline. _Pull yourself together._ I can see my family again after this. Isn't that all I ever wanted? Will they be devastated that their daughter has become a killer? I only ever wanted to be back with them. Maybe if I just think about them now, I will feel a little calmer. I need to remind myself that there are still good things left. It works. As the hours pass, I fill myself with memories.

_It's the morning of my seventh birthday. The sun is streaming through my tiny windowpane. I'm old enough to know that my parents can't get me an expensive or extravagant gift, but I'm young enough to hope for one still. I swing my feet onto the wooden floor. Suddenly, beautiful music begins to play faintly from outside. I move to the window and see my father standing, surrounded by the amber grain for which I was named, playing his violin and grinning up at me. I thrust open the window. My father began to sing my favorite song. It was about how the stars were bright, but not as bright as his baby girl's eyes. He'd sung that enough times for me to know that I was his baby girl. We sang it together and I remember thinking that it was the best present anyone could get._

_ Now I'm nine years old and my grandmother, mother and I are all in the kitchen baking bread together. It's been a long time since we've had enough ingredients to bake with, so we're all very happy. Grandma has her hands rested over mine. "Now, it's just like this." She moves my hands in the correct kneading motions. I look up at her. "I like when we're together." She smiles. "I like it too."_

_ It's the day of my first Reaping. My mother's hands flutter nervously as she ties my hair ribbon. I take her hand firmly, though I'm just as scared. "Everything's fine. My odds really aren't that bad." I end up saying that last sentence in a tone that makes my mother laugh. I slide off the chair and she squeezes my hand back. Even though I'm twelve years old, I hold her hand the whole way to the Square. The grain workers have returned from the fields and file next to their wives. The younger ones go over to the 18 year old section. I am making my way through my own section, frantically trying to find Sage. I shout her name over and over again until I feel her familiar fingertips on my shoulder. Neither of us says a word until Calcius reaches his hand into the bowl. My hands are twitching nervously at my sides and Sage's legs are buckling. The name called is someone neither of us knows. As we make our way home, Sage hugs me. "I was so worried." She whispers. "Don't worry, Sage." I whisper back. "I'm safe. We're together." "You and me, together forever," she smiles._

We will be together. I'm coming home. I know this as Mason comes crashing through the bushes, a wild look in his eyes. I pull the trigger. The dart whizzes through the air and finds its mark, right above Mason's heart. He pulls the little thing out and frantically looks around. He makes a sort of wild animal sound. I close my eyes just as I hear him fall. His cannon goes off. _I am coming home. _I only feel numb at first as two hovercrafts appear. One scoops up Mason's enormous body in a claw while the other one lowers a stretcher. I slide on and I'm raised up. As I am leaving the arena, it really hits me. I can see Sage again. Dad will play a song and Mom and I can dance all night. Grandma will bake with the ingredients that come from my winnings. I have a small smile as the stretcher goes up.

It's so bright and clean up here. A team of doctors dressed in the same blinding white rush to my side. They wheel me behind a curtain and undress the bandages. One pulls out a needle to numb me while another has thread for stitching it up. I don't mind. The doctors all seem surprised. Usually victors come out with their intestines literally coming out of them. No, there was no fantastic ending battle. It was all over with a single dart. The wound on my thigh is now healed up cleanly. One kind looking woman tells me to lay back and the doctors leave so I can sleep. I don't want to though. She gives me a small smile and places a tray of food on my lap instead. It only has a glass of milk and some cubes of warm bread, but it's more than enough. She smiles as I wolf it down. I haven't had bread in as long as I can remember. When I finish, I do drift off. Sometimes it's just easier to block everything out.

When I wake up, I'm in a larger room. I open my eyes to see Garner sitting in a chair next to my bed. Aluma has her hands on its back. Garner pats my arm. "Nice going sweetie." He smiles, his mouth full of yellowing teeth. Aluma looks at me with a concerned expression. "How do you feel?" I lift the blankets and take a look at my leg. Some miraculous Capital medicine has completely closed the gash left by Coral's trident. All that's left is a thin red line. "I feel fine." I answer. Aluma nods tersely and leaves the room. She knows that's not really how I feel and she's decided to give me some time to settle my emotions. Garner, however, doesn't seem to be able to take a hint. "You know they want you to be interviewed first thing tomorrow." I nod, thinking all the way back to my first interview. How long ago was I that sweet innocent girl who was thrown into this by some great misfortune? I would never be able to redo that angle, not after I have four children's deaths on my hands. As if to read my thoughts, Garner gruffly states "murderers aren't cute anymore, honey." As if I don't know. I sink back into the sheets and bury my head in my hands. By some strange strike of compassion, Garner pats my hand. "Don't worry. All you'll have to do is talk about home and how when you were in the arena everything you did was for your family." I can do that. It would be a lie though. As much as I hate thinking about it, it really is. Was I thinking about my home when I watched Dayta die that horrible, screaming death? No, it was pure impulse. For some reason, I have the urge to tell the half insane man sitting next to me this. So I do. "I wasn't thinking of my family when I made most of my kills at all. I was only thinking of much I hated my victim." To my surprise, Garner smiles again. "Well then, sweetheart, you've begun to think like a victor." With that, he leaves the room.

He's right. No one ever leaves these Games sane. I make a mental list to myself.

I am heartless.

I am ruthless.

I am cold.

I am unfeeling.

I am impulsive.

I am lethal.

I am a killer.

I am a victor.


End file.
